Land of Roses
by summer-bloom
Summary: Natasha/ Yelena/ Carol
1. Chapter 1

【AU】玫瑰之地 Yelena/Natasha

我不擅长写剧情，这个系列纯属练手

故事和漫画/电影 无 关联

实在想的话，可以认为这是某一个宇宙中的她们吧

AU和OOC同时警告;)

Yelena从未见过这样的面试景象：

三四十个身高约在五尺八寸的女人们穿过灰色墙壁的办公长廊，从侧门走进表演厅，走到紫红色的观众席上扔下行囊，熟练地脱去掩体的衣物，露出黑色的堪堪遮住股沟的黑色内裤，踏上高的吓人的细跟高跟鞋，在狭窄的走道里拉伸。

Yelena坐在观众席的角落。

她眼前此起彼伏着各样的乳房，窄腰，圆臀，长腿。

裸露着的女性没有对这个场景表现出丝毫诧异，仿佛她们裸露的肌肤没有引人遐想的光泽，笔直匀称的大腿没有让人面颊升温，抖动的臀部不会让人想要揉捏。她们不关心身边的躯体们有多美丽—Yelena身边的姑娘们专心的做着准备活动，对竞争的职位志在必得。

她试图回想自己今天穿的是什么颜色的内裤。上下身好像不是一套？

她低下头，犹豫的褪下运动裤，把腿从裤管里抽出来。

上帝保佑，是一件蓝色的，没有花纹的简洁内裤，在统一着黑色下身的姑娘们里不算太扎眼。

她拉开衣领，瞧了一眼贴身的衣物：

一件浅蓝色的缎面钢圈内衣。朴素得可怜。

看来上帝只能帮她这么多了。

Yelena打量了一圈周围蹲下做拉伸的姑娘们，看到了几位长发的浅色内衣，不由得长舒了一口气—她不是最扎眼的那个。

身边的人都没有穿着上衣，Yelena感到了些许尴尬。幸好她的注意力很快被别的事物吸引了。一个穿着黑色细肩带V领连衣裙，留及肩发的女人胳膊下夹着文件夹，匆匆的走进表演厅。她要么是助理，要么是负责人，总之她在第一排的正中间的桌子浅停下，打开厚重的文件夹，宣布签到开始了。女孩们停下叽叽喳喳的闲聊—她们许多人都相互认识，之前正拥抱着打招呼。

负责人戴上一副无框眼镜，念出第一个名字。

"Abby?"负责人叫道。三四个姑娘同时上前了一步。这个名字如此常见吗？

"来自得克萨斯州的俏皮牛仔，wink wink？"负责人大声读着某个姑娘的个人简历，声音带笑。很明显，姑娘们已经习惯了这类不正式的自我介绍，纷纷露出微笑。一个金色卷发的姑娘是这份简历的作者，她看起来对自己的出场十分满意，骄傲的走到桌前，弯下腰签名。Abby金棕色的臀部肌肤在舞台灯的照射下像新出炉的甜面包，分外诱人。

Yelena忽然有一种不详的预感。名单上所有姑娘都没有留下自己的姓。在她听到"Candy"和"Cherry"这样的名字以后，她恨不得给自己一拳。

显然，所有人都写的是他们的艺名。

真该死，早知道她就掏钱请一个前辈吃饭，取取经了。

Yelena把脚塞进高跟鞋里，将系带调到最紧。她把脱下的灰色宽松短袖简单叠好，和长裤一起塞进行李袋里。她想要抚平衣服上的褶皱，这是她上场前的小习惯，入手却是自己的皮肤。

看来她真的需要适应一下这里的裸露程度了。

毕竟这里是拉斯维加斯名气最大的脱衣舞秀FANTASY的面试现场。

说是脱衣舞秀其实并不那么准确。FANTASY主打的是歌舞秀，姑娘们从头到尾穿的都是少之又少，没有俱乐部里舞女们奇装异服裹得严严实实随后层层脱衣的过程，也没有跪在顾客膝下跳电臀舞的亲密，更不允许顾客的双手在演员身上游走，最后在内裤里塞进钞票。演员们在舞台上，观众们在观众席。两者之间离了几米远，但有彪形大汉在舞台两侧监督。

观众们像是坐在电影院，观赏一场实现他们幻想的表演。

这也是为什么Yelena会来这里面试。相比起其他脱衣舞俱乐部，FANTASY是最接近舞蹈表演的秀了。

Yelena跳了二十年舞。从三岁起，她就站在舞蹈室的第一排，面对镜子纠正自己的每一个动作。她入门时学的是芭蕾，很快加入了踢踏舞和现代舞的课程。虽然生活拮据，但她的母亲尽力省出钱，让她去上舞蹈课。

Yelena是一个有天分的舞者吗？她自己也不知道。舞蹈学院没有给她全额奖学金，于是她刚有点苗头的舞者梦就横腰斩断了。她上了公立初中和高中，然后按部就班的读了大学，在课余时间跳舞。

她从未停止。她喜欢转体时耳边的呼呼风声，喜欢在空中短暂的停留，喜欢掌声和喝彩声。

也许正是这样没有目标的喜爱让她到了现在这个境地。

到脱衣舞秀面试的境地。

"Yelena Belova?"她果然是全场唯一一个写了真名的人。她站了起来，在所有姑娘的注视中走向负责人。她并不胆怯，只是因为自己的格格不入感到一些尴尬。

"早上好，女士。"她给负责人一个微笑。金发女士扬起眉毛盯了她两秒。"少见。"女士评价道。Yelena没有追问，她只是微微一笑，脚后跟靠在一起，站的更挺拔，任人打量。

"你是第42号。"Yelena在白纸上端正的签下自己的全名。她不允许自己在面试时露怯。她要奋力一搏，得到这个极其宝贵的位置。"谢谢。"她还给负责人一个明亮的微笑。

平心而论，Yelena是一个可以打八分的美人。为了舞蹈表演编发方便，她留着一头浅金色长发。因为经济条件不允许，所以她不去海边，皮肤也就不是金色，但也因此没有雀斑。一双眉毛细且上挑，蓝眼睛离眉毛较近，给人带来一种猫的印象。鼻子大小适中，嘴唇薄但嘴角向上扬。她的脸几乎没有攻击性，也没有什么特点。因为跳舞她四肢修长，胸部虽只是普通大小，但因为腰部较细所以显得大了一号。

大多数人不会说她是丑陋的。只是Yelena更多的让人想到艺术，而不是性爱。她的金发碧眼不能让人想到sex doll。她的美没有味道。

这些Yelena都知道。她的几任伴侣对她的身体大多是欣赏和抚摸，而不是用狂风暴雨的爱欲入侵。

在所有姑娘都签完字时，又一位女士出现在侧门。她看起来正值中年，穿简单的白色西装外套，黑色深V内搭和宽松西裤。她肩上挎一个大号单肩包，有设计感的金属耳环随着步伐摇晃。这个女人看起来和脱衣舞秀没有一丝一毫的关系。

"早上好。我是Stephanie，FANTASY的制作人。" 所有人都盯着制作人。她是决定选角的最终人选。Stephanie似乎早就习惯了成为人群的焦点，她快步走到桌后，用手撑开折叠着的观众席的软椅，轻巧的坐下后发出一声舒适的长叹。

"今天为大家领舞的是我们宝贵的Bell Bella。"她伸出右臂，向右后方展去。一位黑衣黑发的姑娘穿过人群，走到第一排，转过身对大家点点头。

"Hi，我是Bella。"她的声音温柔低沉，像浓郁的热巧克力。Yelena盯着Bella蓬松的黑色卷发，那头发因为频繁使用卷发棒失去了光泽，长度大致到腰。蓬松卷发衬托她心形脸更小了。Bella灰蓝色的眼睛似乎在看每一个应聘者，又好像没看。B刚才一定站在角落，Yelena本该立刻注意到这唯一一位穿着紧身衣裤，没有化妆的姑娘，但她现在才注意到，也就带了些好奇的打量。

"FANTASY里的姑娘们应该拥有较强的自主权。"Yelena总结道。Bella脚上五厘米的高跟鞋悠闲的一下下点地，等待制作人的要求。

"今天的考核内容是我们show的开场舞。Bella将会带大家跳三遍，然后你们按编号五人一组汇报表演。"Stephanie和Bella对视了几秒，眼神交流。B点点头，双手揽起肩上的头发，让脖颈在空调中凉快一会。

教会这些雏鸟们开场舞毕竟还要一段时间。

"5，6，7，8—"

Bella非常耐心的把动作分解成几部分教。开场舞是非常重要的环节。刚刚坐下的观众们是紧张的。他们之间有单身的男女，有寻找刺激的情侣，还有少量老顾客。开场舞要让观众们忘记现实世界的纷繁复杂，投入到他们自己爱的幻想中。

分解版本很快带完了。Bella没有给人回想的机会，紧接着打开音乐开始了第二遍。有几个姑娘明显没有记住，在人群中忙乱的挥舞手臂，企图掩藏。Stephanie低声嗤笑，抬起笔把她们的名字划掉。不要紧，这里多的是舞女。

三遍结束，Yelena已经记住了动作设计。她从未见过这么多需要扭胯，甩头发的舞蹈，但多年的经验让她很快理解了设计者的用意。她留意到Bella的小动作—几处自己加的媚眼，定点时控制完美的表情，甩弄头发时抬起的下巴。这些动作给了B的舞个人特色，让人更容易记住她。

热情但不色情，这是FANTASY的定义。只要能够达到这一点，就有资格成为最后的赢家。

Yelena听从负责人的指挥，退到观众席上，把舞台留给前五号表演者。手指下意识的摆弄下身布料的边角，她诚心诚意的祈祷上天让一切顺利。

眼球在闭合的眼皮下左右转动，睫毛颤动着分开。百叶窗未合上的叶片里渗进的路灯的光窄窄的，照在迷蒙的绿色虹膜上。

Natasha被光刺得闭上眼睛，向床垫深处缩去。

天还是黑着的。

Natasha在床上挣扎了一会，最后还是一个挺身，坐了起来。她向床头看去，黑色的闹钟数字屏幕上鲜艳的红色数字显示现在是五点十分。她痛苦的哼了一声，艰难的把腿搬过床垫，沿着床沿滑到地板上。

新的一天又要开始了。

在警局饱受折磨的一天。

她没有别的意思—她爱她的工作。想要当一名警监的梦想从她六岁起就植根在心里。她保持优异的成绩，在警察学校里每个科目都是前几名。她上格斗课，听心理学讲座，阅读上千份卷宗。

但第一周上班她的信仰就被撼动了。

Furry局长为她这个新人安排的导师简直就是一个恶魔。警探Johann Shmidt完全把她当做一个文秘，而不是一个准警察。他要求她买咖啡和早饭，复印文件，填报告表格，整理桌面，熨烫制服。和她一起的新人们都跟着导师坐进警车里，开到路上学习处理警务，只有她—最有资格出外勤的她，被圈在屋子里和这个秃头干瘦的男人一起共事。

"我们可不想你花大价钱隆的硅胶胸出什么问题。"这是他的原话。

Natasha使出全部意志力才没有挥出一记右勾拳，砸在他傲慢的下颌骨上，让他丢掉几颗牙。

她需要平和的度过这三到六个月的实习期，通过审核成为真正的警探。

那个骷髅头让她感到恶心…

"Hi babe."她左侧的床铺微微震动，一双手从后面环住Nat的腰，一个毛茸茸的脑袋贴近她的后背，沿脊椎一路吻下去。

哦对，她几乎忘记了床上的另一个女人。

Nat转过头，对上一双困倦得睁不开的巧克力棕眼睛。半瘫倒着的女人很明显被床垫的晃动弄醒了。

"抱歉。"Nat用手当做梳子，解开发梢的结。

"昨天晚上非常有意思，我很享受。"Nat的动作在半空中停了半秒，又恢复了正常。"我也是。"她回答道。

身后的女人发出悦耳的笑声。"不好意思，摧毁了你整洁的房间。"她抽回双手，躺回枕头上。"你介意我再睡一会吗？现在离我上班还有一会儿。"

Nat看着地上胡乱扔着的衣物和不幸挂到她梳妆台上的女士内裤，嘴角轻微上扬。"不介意。"她弯腰捡起皱成一团的系带睡裙，起身向屋外走去。

Nat的公寓很小，一室一厅，在寸土寸金的纽约月租却也不低。夜晚气温下降带来的凉意附在地板上，让Nat裹紧了睡衣，用手臂环抱自己。她打开咖啡机，在呼噜噜的烧水声中打开炉子，开始准备早餐。她迟疑了一会要不要为卧室里的女人做一份—鉴于这是她们见面的第二天，发生关系的第一天—然后又往煎锅里打了一个鸡蛋。她不知道别人会不会为Tinder上认识的姑娘做早饭，但依照昨晚的剧烈程度，Nat怀疑自己可以吃掉一整条面包，那个女人大约也是。

小圆桌上整齐的摆上两份三明治，Nat打开手机开始浏览昨天积攒下来的文件。她最好在上班之前把它们整理完，不然Shimidt警探就要把她送回家了。

一个小时后，身着制服的Nat抵达了警局门口。她在地下停车场兜了一会，在一群预约停车位中间拾到一个小得可怜的公共车位，给她的爱车放了假。她随后步行到警局右侧五十米的星巴克，排队买一杯美式咖啡，打包给她的训练员。然后她在破败的报刊亭买一份报纸，夹在腋下赶向她一天的工作。

"看看是谁终于决定来了！"Furry局长不快的面容让Nat愣住了。她看着会议室里所有警官都转头看向这个胆敢在局长出席的会议上迟到的人。

"Shit."她完全不知道七点钟有早晨汇报会。没有人通知她

"别担心，局长。我会驯服这匹小野马的。"Shimidt粗哑的大笑和故作熟悉的挤眼让Nat感觉到的羞辱程度又上升了一级。

"对不起。"她从喉咙里挤出这句话发出声音。这真是开始一天的好方式。

"回到你的位置上去，Romanoff。再有下一次，你就把制服留下。"Furry局长不耐烦的挥挥手。

Nat快步走到会议室的第一排新人区，坐在最边上的空位里。

"昨晚过得好吗？"身边人的一句耳语让Nat皱紧眉头，怀疑的盯向说话的男性。Clinton Francis Barton，和她一批的实习警察，她在警察学校的同班同学，一个看起来和八卦无关的男性。"我看见你和你的新暧昧女友在the Snake Pit喝酒了。"他举起双手，示意他没有跟踪Nat。"她挺好看的…"Barton的话戛然而止，他闭上嘴，忍住一声呼痛。Nat的靴子狠狠的踩在他的脚趾上，带来让人视觉模糊的痛苦。

"管好自己的事，Barton。"Nat非常小声的说，嘴部几乎不动。Furry局长正在给每个组分派任务，极有可能听到他们的谈话。"她不是我的女友。"

"真的吗？那为什么她的舌头在你的喉咙里那么久？我觉—"

"新人Barton， 你有什么要闻于大家分享吗？"Furry的声音几乎要冒出火来。

"没有，长官。"很好，这个缠人精终于闭嘴了。

简报会很快结束了。Shimidt警探踱步到Nat桌前，居高临下的打量她。Nat毫不退缩的回瞪他。"Newbie我们走。这一天还很长呢。"Shimidt露出他白色的细密牙齿，对Nat露出假笑，然后转身走出了会议厅。

"祝你好运。"Barton对她鼓励的笑一笑，拿起他的记事本。"你也是。毕竟你的导师看起来对你开会时自由讨论并不感到满意。"Nat调整了一下腰带，跟在骷髅身后，无可奈何的走向让她抑郁的女佣工作。

她向上帝祈祷，让这一天过得平淡无波。


	2. Chapter 2

【玫瑰之地】Yelena/ Natasha/ Carol

我本人非常喜欢Florence Pugh，看过她演的所有电影，觉得她是一个有演技的好演员

但是我在写这篇的时候总会想起Alexandra Daddario。她在最近刘玉玲主演的美剧《致命女人》里的造型让我十分心动。

并且她的身材更适合我的小作文;)

所以Florence小可爱对不起。你，被换下了❥

Chapter 2

**Part one Yelena**

五个人一组也就意味着总有人会站在中间。只可惜眼下那个聚光灯下的位置不是她的。她站在左后方，V型队伍的最边角，离制作人最远的地方。

Yelena没空为坏运气懊恼。这可能是因为她出门时摸了街角的黑猫，可能是因为她连续一个月吃饭都没有给小费，也可能是因为她道德败坏。

表演的前奏已经开始，Y脸上挂起职业的灿烂微笑。她在心里默默的数着拍子—5，6，7，8。

音响的低音开的很足，她脚下的地板颤动着，等待十支高跟鞋尖端的凌虐。

"come on babe

let's go back stage

I'm feeling hot

I'm getting ready

ready for the show to start

just grab my nail

and tell me what you wanna do

cause tonight

the show is just for—

come and play with me

tonight I'll be your fantasy

tonight you wanna be happy

I promise to give you all access to that"

这首歌一定是专门为show写的，在歌曲间奏中加入女性呻吟的歌可谓闻所未闻。

歌手声音很甜，颇像小甜甜布兰妮，带一点烟嗓，挑逗着听众的耳朵。

Yelena从开始到结尾都没有偷看和她一组的姑娘们。她知道得高分的重点在于笼络评委—制作人。Y的每一个微笑，每一个媚眼，每一个飞吻都准准的抛到Stephanie的桌上，期盼着能把这个手握大权的人砸蒙，把她送到胜利的宝座。

Stephanie意识到自己盯着一个演员看了三分钟。她的职责是甄选stripper们，她本该注意到所有人，在一堆施华洛世奇里捡到那一颗真钻石。但现在她的眼睛就是粘在队伍边角的一个穿浅色上衣的姑娘身上，不愿移开。

之所以盯她，是因为这位42号的舞不那么和谐。她的动作非常标准，节奏感优秀，气场也很强，脸长的精致，四肢匀称—但她该死的散发着纯洁的气息。在一众血管里流淌着性感的女人中间，42号就像一杆白旗，能让人放弃原本站住的阵营，投降到她这来。

42号是一只水鸟，挺着脖子优雅的在水池里扑闪翅膀。Stephanie觉得自己想做一条鳄鱼，从身后将幼小的鸟类掀翻，塞进嘴里，连绒毛一起吞下。42号好比一个在唱歌剧的孩子，表现出色，但格格不入。

但谁说小女孩不能勾起男人的兴趣呢？比方说—秀兰邓波儿。

小鸟的简历上写着她从未在俱乐部任过值。一个没有见过粉红色世界，等待舞蹈教练随意开发的雏鸟。

S回想着她的姑娘们角色的性格：性感，甜美，神秘，开朗…

嗯，42号会是一个不错的扩充。

八组表演考核起来其实很快。四十分钟以后，所有舞者都坐在观众席上，等待最后的结果。这是脱衣舞行业的特色，也是残酷的竞争：永远当场宣布结果。这也就意味着，如果对结果不满当场就可以对某一方发难，无需等待。俱乐部和秀场老板们不担心手下的舞女们会跑光。在二十一世纪，多得是拜金女孩愿意脱得一干二净在男人膝下爬行，一晚上入账四百美金。

Stephanie清了清嗓子。这其实没有什么必要，姑娘们早就屏息凝神的等最后结果了，根本没有一个人说话。

"我最终的选择是42号。"

谁？Yelena下意识的向四周看去。女孩子们脸上的表情各异，有的失望，有的愤恨，有的带着好奇想要一看究竟。

获胜的女孩没有站起来。

这很聪明。现在站起来周围愤怒的人群恐怕能把赢家的内衣和丁字裤都撕下来泄愤。

紧挨着Yelena的姑娘忽然直勾勾的盯着Y的下半身。

Y尴尬的上下交换了一下交叠的大腿。

"你是42号。"这不是一个疑问句，而是一个陈述句。

Y低下头，看到贴在下身衣物上的数字贴纸。

Oh, shit.

Y对陌生姑娘坐了一个噤声的动作，用眼睛请求她不要暴露自己的数字。这是她常用的招数，咬住嘴唇，眼睛睁大，拍打睫毛。

姑娘扬了扬眉，耸耸肩，向后靠在椅背上，眼里带着审视。

"感谢大家参加这一次的选拔。不要灰心，我们明年再见。"Stephanie象征性的安慰从Y耳边略过。

我？真的是我？

Yelena紧紧抿住的嘴唇缓慢放松，嘴角止不住的上扬，眉头向上耸动，眼角眯起，最后露出牙齿。她的心脏跳得飞快，两颊滚烫，眼睛看向地面，竭力掩藏她的狂喜。

"再见。"Y身边的姑娘站起身，看到她这副表情无奈的摇摇头。"如果你不想大家发现你是今天的赢家，你最好收起这傻乎乎的表情。"姑娘踏着高跟鞋，一条直线走出Y的视野。

Y匆匆套上她的宽松运动裤和T恤。看到S价格不菲的西装外套和层层打理的发型，Y迅速把T恤的下摆绑成一个结，把衣领拉到肩部以下，想要添加一点时髦感。至少她已经被聘用了，她安慰自己。

"你好，我是Yelena Belova。"她率先伸出手。"你好，我是Stephanie Mayer。"制作人的手有一点凉，她的握手有力而简洁。"明天下午两点请你到Luxo酒店来，姑娘们非常想见你。我们可以顺便谈谈合同的事。"

Yelena觉得自己的头还沉浸在喜悦中，嗡嗡作响。

"好的，女士。期待与你再见。"Yelena最终还是没能按捺住内心的情绪，给了S一个超大号的微笑。

"明天见。"

现在还没到十二点。金色的电梯叮的一声打开，Yelena快步走进按下一楼的按钮，靠在墙壁上轻轻哼着秀场的主题歌。听了十一遍以后，这首歌每一个喘息声都印在她的脑子里了。她略微转过头，用余光瞄镜子里的自己。

"come and play with me, tonight I'll be your fantasy…"她正哼到这一句，电梯门打开了。

"Oh, baby—告诉我，你没有对试图上电梯的每一个人讲这句话吧？"一个冰冷的女声率先出现，紧跟其后的是一个至少五尺十寸的身影。

你有看过那种动作电影吗？屏幕前起先是一片干冰做的浓雾，然后"啪"，一束灯光打在画面中央的大路上，然后一个身影穿过层层薄雾，从一个小黑影逐渐变大，伴随着激昂的背景音乐，走到光和雾的最前面，停留在张大了嘴的观众面前，露出帅气的或是轻蔑的一笑，得到几个女观众的低呼。

这就是Yelena看到的景象。

一个白金色头发的女人，白色的项圈，一件连体紧身衣剪裁得露出大片的胸口、侧乳、腰部、耻骨，一双快到大腿根的白色高跟皮靴。

一双冰蓝色的眼睛不带感情的看了Yelena一眼.

涂成靠近肉色的嘴唇张开。

"Stephanie的品味真是再创新低。"

"什—"Yelena几乎忘记如何守卫自己的尊严了。她的大脑还在处理面前散发着冷气的女人的外貌。该死的深V，和泳衣一样的透视装。

"明天见，小雏鸟。"白金色的女人自得的一笑，转过头走出了电梯。

Yelena觉得自己的大脑里灌满了水银。

What the f*ck was that? 

**Part two Natasha**

上班的第二周，周一。

八点钟时，Natasha已经准时坐在会议室的第一排了。

"看来今天你记得带上你智慧的大脑了。"Barton手里端了两杯咖啡。"我还准备请你喝呢。"

"谢谢，但我自己买了。还有红骷髅的。"Natasha伸出右手食指，戳了戳她面前的两个咖啡杯。"一杯四块，这样买下去我的月薪都要进骷髅的膀胱。"

"哦，宝贝。你可以考虑给它加点料。"Barton有深意的眨眨眼。

"好像现在我的麻烦不够大似的。"

"嘿，有点信心。说不定今天你就能出外勤了。"

"借你吉言。"Nat把她披散在肩上的头发抓成一团，在脑后盘成一个发髻。"希望今天我的O.D.不要再发什么神经了。"

今天的Shmidt看起来心情很好。Nat站起来，趁着早会开始前几分钟和她的教官进行友好的人类交流。

Nat把咖啡递到Shmidt面前。"早上好，警官。"

红骷髅把咖啡盖子打开，凑近深吸了一口气。"早上好，新人。"

"我想问您，今天我们可以出外勤吗？因为昨天所有新人都有这个机会。"

Shmidt的表情从陶醉到扭曲只用了一秒钟。他扁平的鼻子厌恶的皱成一团，过短的杂乱的眉毛挤到连成一条线，深陷的眼睛里露出愤怒。

"别人有的你都想要是吗，新人？你不是爸爸的好女孩吗？想要我把粉色的蝴蝶结和蓬蓬裙送到你手里吗，你这个不知满足的cunt？"

Nat毫不退缩的继续注视着Shmidt。"长官，我非常尊敬的问了您一个问题。"

Shmidt向前迈了一步，急剧缩小两人之间的距离。他浑浊的呼吸几乎喷到Nat的脸上。她能感受到他身体散发的热量和劣质发胶的味道。

一阵清嗓子的声音打破了逐渐变凝固的气氛。

Furry局长拎着办公包从两个各退一步的人让出的空道中走过去。

"今天我们的任务非常有趣。"局长重重把包放到桌上。"Romanoff, Shmidt,你们两个为什么不把你们非常重要的私人纠纷分享给所有人呢？"

Nat望向局长，闭紧了嘴。她知道这不是一个真的邀请。

"很好，你们又是知心朋友了。"Furry打开投影仪，调出一张嫌犯的脸。"来吧，各位。让我们认识认识这位杀了全家然后跑路的心理医生—"

会议结束了。Nat与骷髅保持安全的距离，如果教官叫她她能快步上前，如果他想要挥拳头她又不在触及范围内。

"哦宝贝，今天我们就给你'你想要的'。" Shimdt和他带颜色的话。这大约已经可以算猥亵了吧？

"去把我们的枪叼回来，乖狗狗。"

Nat抱着两个巨大的物资包，手上勾着警车钥匙，走回红骷髅面前。她观察轮胎，确保车身没有记录以外的划痕，调整倒车镜。

"今天您开车吗？"她打开后尾箱，把包平放，取出配枪检查子弹和保险栓，插入弹夹，把武器放入枪套。

"哦不，新人。今天你要为我服务。"Shmidt走到车的右侧，拉开车门坐了进去。

Nat打开左侧车门，调整驾驶座椅，输入警号激活警车系统，测试警用广播，最后拉上安全带。

"我们出发吧。"

整个上午红骷髅都不允许他们的车接警。广播里一则又一则：小偷，抢劫，聚众闹事；但教官显然不想参与如此刺激的追捕。

终于红骷髅做出了选择。一位担忧的邻居报警她邻居夫妻吵架弄出的动静。

Nat打开警笛，一路顺畅的到达一座平房门口。

还没有走进夫妻的小院子，他们的争吵声就能被听见。

一位灰白头发的女士裹着睡衣在门口迎接他们。"警官们，不是我喜欢管闲事，但这已经是这周第三次了。我实在没办法才报警的。"女士紧张的左右环顾。

"谢谢您，我们从这里接手了。"Nat对她笑了笑。这是一位负责的女士。

Shmidt用拳头在门上狠狠的砸了两下。"警察！"他的叫声可以把死人从坟墓里唤醒。

门开了一条缝，一个男人的滴着汗的脸挤在缝隙里。

"不论你们在干什么，都他妈小声点。"

"收到，警官。"胖男人挤出一个讨好的微笑，把头缩回去，关上大门。争吵声消失了。

"走吧。"红骷髅沾沾自喜的朝警车走去。

"什么？我们就这样走了？不用确保一下屋子里的人都安全？"

红骷髅嗤笑一声。"他们闭嘴了。问题解决了。"

Nat不敢置信的摇摇头。Shmidt根本没有责任心。"我建议我们在门前蹲守一会，以免意外发生。"

"哦我可不这么觉得。为了防止你忘记，我必须提醒你，我才是这里的—"

房子里穿来枪声。

"Shit".

Natasha冲上前去，踹开上锁的房门，看见一片狼藉的客厅：折断的木椅子横倒着，摔碎的盘子碎片散落在地毯上，沙发上堆积着脏衣物，下面是一地的酒瓶。电视机上方的墙壁嵌着一颗子弹，显然是刚射的。胖男人站在客厅中间，手里举着一把枪，枪口对着站在右侧手里举着斩肉刀的胖女人。

这可真是一家人。

"先生，请你冷静一下，把枪放下。"男人的枪口转向Nat，她举起双手示意自己没有取武器。"我知道这不是你的本意，这是酒精带来的影响。你和你的妻子不需要这样对话。"她缓慢的走进男人。

"我知道！我也一直这么告诉她！"男人持枪的手抖得厉害。"可她，这个疯狂的女人，她拿起了刀…"女人不认输的挥舞白亮的刀刃。

你真是帮倒忙…Nat试图让这位妻子也冷静下来。"女士，您是否也认为对话能够帮到你们的感情？"

"我同意。但我在他身边感觉不到安全。"女人的眼睛里开始出现泪水。"他总是怒气冲冲，对家里的一切不满意。今天我不过烤焦了晚饭，他就把盘子摔在我的面前。"

"那可不是惟一的理由。"男人忽然被激怒了。他的枪口又转回了他的妻子身上。"你这个出轨的slut!"

Natasha刚要开口，就看到红骷髅从门口冲了进来，扑向持枪的男人，把加大号男人撞得踉跄了几步。男人起先吓了一跳，随后反应过来，给红骷髅一记右勾拳。红骷髅举起了配枪—

哦，不。这太糟糕了。这再糟糕不过了。

"砰"，又是一声枪响。随后是躯体倒在地上的闷响。再然后是女人的尖叫。

红骷髅倒在了地上，右手捂住肋骨，血在他蓝色的制服上散开。

这是她的错。她本该保护她的教官。

Nat按住警用通讯器，大声汇报所处的街道和现况，请求救护车的支援。她用脚踹男人的后膝，使犯人腿部失去支撑跪倒在地。她快速的夺走他手上的枪，把他的胳膊反扣在身后，扣上手铐。然后她给瘫倒在地上的女人也带上手铐。

红骷髅甚至还算清醒。Nat用两只手按在他的伤口上，试图减少流血的速度。救护车的声音越来越大，白衣服的救援队出现在门口。医护人员示意她松开手，帮助把红骷髅抬上担架。他比看起来重得多。

她看到了Barton，他关心的问她如何，她摇摇头，看向两个带着手铐的人。这对夫妻还在受到惊吓的状态，怔怔的看着他们堆灰的地板上的那摊血迹。他们被押送回警局。

随后是被审问。上交执法记录录像。做笔录。开车。回家。在水池里用牙刷去除指甲缝里的干涸的血块。

十一点三十分的时候Nat坐在床上。

她用杯子罩住自己，把腿蜷缩起来，双臂搂住膝盖，把脸埋在衣服里。

空荡荡的房间里小山一样站着的杯子轻微的，持续的抖动，发出压抑的抽泣声。

**Part Three Carol**

"Pepper我真的，真的不明白—她为什么和我分手？"Carol的舌头已经被酒精麻痹了，她才说了两句，又把带电话夹在耳朵和肩膀中间，右手在地下摸到没喝光的啤酒罐，举起来仰起脖子又吞咽了两大口，接着回到谈话中。

"不，Pepper，不。我不需要你搭飞机来看我。"Carol的话已经含糊不清了。她在床上翻了个身。电话里的女人有无穷的耐心，关切的继续说了些什么。

"第三天。今天是我—我—Carol Danvers，分手的第五天。"她说完，掩饰的假笑了几声。

"你说什么？工作？"Carol真的停下来用裹了泥浆的大脑思考了几秒。"哦我记得了…我请假了。六天。"

"不，我不知道分手的原因。什么意思？就是字面的意思。L-I-T-E-R-A-L-L-Y."

"她？她已经走了。坐飞机走的。你觉得我应该借一辆开去找她吗？"

"好了我知道了！我不会偷飞机的…"Carol烦躁的拨开遮挡视线的乱发。

"悲伤的五个阶段：否认、愤怒、讨价还价、抑郁和接受。我恐怕还在第三阶段"

"可我真的很爱她。"Carol平躺在床垫上。"I fucking love her."

Carol Danvers，CIA冉冉升起的探员新星，遇到二十七年来最惨痛的滑铁卢，就是被她的女友电话分手。

这是真的。Carol的女前友非常专业，把所有的东西打包好，趁她上班的时候打扫好所有东西带走，然后打了一百二十秒的电话和Carol分手。

Carol那时正在做罪犯背景调查，档案室里还坐着两位同事。

所以她非常平静的回了两个字："收到。"

在一百二十秒内她的前女友感谢了她的照顾，劝Carol继续向前看因为还有"更多的好姑娘在外面"，然后汇报了未来职业打算。

不亏是C的Ice Queen。只可惜这冷漠有一天会被用在自己身上，Carol万万没有想到。

所以她做了一件让自己羞愧的事。

她选择了一夜情。

Carol的本意是要让前女友嫉妒。可在陌生人的桌上吃早餐的时候，她忽然意识到，前女友并不会闻到她身上其他女人的香味，也不会责问她为什么夜不归宿。她再也不会在意。

所以Carol悄悄的离开陌生人的房子，在酒水店买了一箱啤酒，在店员吃惊的眼神中一只手臂抬起纸箱，扛到肩上，走回车里，开回她的三层别墅。

然后她叫了两大份披萨，报复平时健身食谱似的暴饮暴食。去他的鸡蛋黄和生菜叶子。脂肪才能带给她快乐。

然后她最好的朋友Pepper打电话过来，问为什么Ice Queen取关了Carol的Instagram账号。

Carol刚刚建好的安全泡泡立刻被戳破了。

于是一个醉酒的女人试图向她的朋友不丢自尊的解释为什么她被甩了。

真是有趣的晚上。

所以当T'Challa，她的上级打电话来时，Carol没有按拒接。T'Challa等于工作，工作等于有趣，有趣等于不沉醉在失恋的痛苦里—这是双赢的局面。

"嘿，你怎么样了？"她团队的人总能让她感觉受到鼓舞。

"坚持着呢。"Carol把腿举到半空，然后让它们自由落下，击打床垫里的弹簧。床震了一下，发出咚的一声。

"那就好。我们来了一个新案件，听起来蛮有意思的。但是，听着，如果你没有心情就不用来。我打电话只是觉得你可能想要转移一下注意力—"

"我加入。"Carol的声音稍微清醒了一些。"后天见。"她不喜欢这个沙哑的声音，努力回归清醒。

"好的。别忘了，我们都爱你。"

Carol的嘴角上扬，双手拿着电话。

"我也爱你们。晚安。"


	3. Chapter 3

【玫瑰之地】chapter three

Yelena/ Natasha/ Carol

Part one Carol

她其实不喜欢西服，但拉开她的衣柜，依旧是满眼的黑与白。

Carol从衣架上取下一条西裤，把脚探进不光滑的化学面料里，毫不费力的在腰处拉上拉链。她在众白色衬衣中间随手勾下一件，套在肤色内衣外面，右手系上扣子，左手拎起单肩包和西装外套。她用手肘打开门栓，脚尖推开门，头也不回的走向光亮的室外，让房门在身后砰的关上。

阳光斜照的厨房里，几个酒瓶和一捆信件整齐的摆在可回收箱内。

Carol打开收音机，把音量调到最小一格，模糊的白噪音在车里安静地回响。

她把头靠在椅背上，享受早晨七点弗吉尼亚州公路上的太阳。

她跟着车流开到CIA的大门。

七点半，她准时推开了Furry的门。

"你看起来好多了。"Furry从电脑前抬起头。他还是老样子，精心修剪的胡子，不修边幅的长款皮衣。

"所以你说的'有意思的案子'是？"Carol直接的问道。她不喜欢聊和个人生活有关的话题，至少现在不想。

"这是我们的人发现的一点小规律。"Furry的嘴角克制的上扬。他递给Carol一个牛皮纸袋。"告诉我你看见了什么。"

"Azazel，Harry Leland，Elias Bogan—谁能想到这些高危人士在这两个月里都串通好一起旅游呢。"Carol自己也不禁笑出声。"这些富豪们不光对香港，伦敦，纽约这样的大城市感兴趣，甚至连马瑟诸塞州也没有放过。"

"Hey，没准他们想要看看山巅之城呢。"Furry佯装无辜的耸耸肩。

"出行时间相差不超过两天，去各地的顺序也相同。他们太放松警惕了。"

"或者是有恃无恐。"Carol点点头。她也认为这些人的光明正大是有准备的。他们的地下交易和数亿财富带来的影响力是可怕的。

"怎么样？想去一探究竟吗？"她的上司过分了解她了。Carol把文件夹合拢，抱在胸前，向Furry点点头。

"我可以现在就开始建档案，开启调查。"她竟然有些激动。许久没有遇见可以出外勤的差事了。

"你可以先去，我还要给新人一个温暖的欢迎仪式。"

新人？Carol把头猛地抬起来，意味深长的看了Furry一眼。"你是从哪'捡'到的新人？"

"当然是老地方，酒吧。"

Carol眼神更锐利了。"非官方回答呢？"

"酒吧。"Furry白亮的牙齿让Carol挑起眉审视他。

"你怕是趁他被酒精麻痹了头脑，和他打赌扳手腕，让他输到丢了脸面，答应满足你任意一个要求，结果被骗来这鬼地方。"

"是'她'，一个女性。我不和女性比赛扳手腕。"

Carol无可奈何的摇摇头。她刚想说什么，身后就响起敲门声。

"她来了。"Furry一定从她的表情中得到了快感，白牙更闪亮了。"我等会回来。这事还不算完。"Carol打开门，对门前等待的人说："他正有空。你可以…"

可惜Carol没有机会把话说完。

她望着门外一头红色卷发，微笑凝固在脸上的新人，脚步无论如何也迈不出去。

"是你？"她的喉咙干涩，声带摩擦发出细微的呢喃声。红发姑娘僵硬的嘴角从上扬变为下垂，逐渐认出了Carol。

Oh, hell no.

Natasha也呆滞在门口。由于身高略低，她不得不稍抬起头，但这不妨碍她用瞪大的眼睛向面前的金发女人表达震惊的情绪。

全弗吉尼亚州有760万人口。她只是在某一天晚上睡了其中的一个。这通常不代表她会在新工作的第一天看见她的一夜情对象。

这个几率实在太小。

她甚至记不太清那天晚上她们在哪里见的面，是如何到她家的床上，怎样开始激情一夜的。

她甚至不记得那晚她的表现是好还是不好—虽然这一点也不重要。

One night stand，本只为消遣存在，和现实生活没有关联，直到你的火包友成为你的上司。

眼前的景象太荒谬，让她有些想要大笑。

"你们这算是一见钟情吗？"一个男声从Nat一夜情对象—她叫什么来着—身后传来。

"不。我们不认识。"金发女人不带感情的反驳道。Nat在心里长舒了一口气。显然自己在那一夜表现并不让人印象深刻。但不论如何，这句话让她欠这个女人一个人情。

"Carol，见见我们的新吉祥物，Natasha。Natasha，这是你的上司之一，Carol。"Furry几乎是欣赏的看着她们崩溃的面具重新聚拢。女人真是神奇的生物。

"嗨。"Nat按照社交礼仪先伸出手来。两个人短暂的握手。

"你好。"高个子金发的手温度略低。她的指甲长度合适，没有涂指甲油。"重实际。"Nat在心里评价道。她努力想要记起她们那天晚上的谈话。这件事才过了不到一周，她理应还残留着一些记忆才对。

可惜无论Nat怎样搜索，她的大脑都一片空白。当时她沉浸在初入职场的紧张感和窒息感中，听到的对话并没有往心里去。

她记得她们喝了许多，许多酒。好像还打碎了玻璃杯。

她们好像被轰出了酒馆。

Nat努力不让脸上露出后悔的神色。她甚至挤出了一丝微笑。

Carol看起来足够有忍耐力，也回给她一个带着勉强的微笑。

Nat再次在心里问候她的好运气。这样尴尬的气氛恐怕要永远伴随她日后的工作。她还是尽早适应的好。

"福瑞是怎样捕捉到你的？"金发的声音非常甜，和她严肃的外表非常不同。

福瑞局长发现她，又或者是"捕获"她的时候，她正坐在酒馆的吧台上。红骷髅没有挺过去，他死在了手术台上。Natasha理所应当的被辞退了，在实习的第一周。下午六点，刚刚归还完毕警服和配枪的她决定彻底放纵，开始买醉。

她选择了一家在小巷深处隐蔽的店铺。说不出名字的歌在吧台下木质地板上弹跳。她拉上卫衣的帽子，拿上伏特加和免费送的橄榄坐在灯光暗淡的角落。

时间和杯里的冰一起融化在透明的酒精里。她举起杯子对着光看。

一片澄澈忽然变为黑色。

她感到有些头晕。眼睑沉重的眨了两下，视野重新对上焦。

哦，不是酒精也不是她的错觉。一个黑衣黑裤脸上还戴着黑眼罩的男人站在她的桌前。

"What do you want？"她皱起眉头，严厉的问他。他看起来不是什么小角色，浑身散发的气息都在尖叫着"危险"。

"我观察你很久了。"

Nat嗤笑一声，为自己倒满一杯伏特加，然后端起酒杯在空中冲Furry举了举，仰起头一饮而尽。这个男人不像是会向她调情的那一类。

"你对酒精的耐力很强。我们需要你这样的人才。"Nat这次真的笑出来了。她低低的笑声震得她自己耳朵发聋。"我不相信。"她瞬间收回了笑容，尖锐的瞪着黑衣人。

"这是我的名片。如果你感兴趣的话可以打电话预约面试。"

一张白色的名片在她眼前放大，Nick Furry的名字也旋转着印刻在她模糊的记忆中。

失业的她怀疑的抓住了这根稻草。

然后这根稻草把她带到了火堆面前。她就是被审判的女巫，判处极刑，即将被架在火上活活烧死。

"故事就是这样。"她对Carol自嘲的笑一笑，眼神却不自觉的飘到金发白色衬衫敞开的衣领处。贝母色的纽扣下，浅金色的皮肤随呼吸轻微起伏。

Carol仿佛觉得这个故事非常有趣。她从开始的浅笑转到放松的大笑。Nat发现自己也跟着笑了起来，她把视线移到Carol的脸上，注意到金发蜜糖色的眼睛和眼角愉快的眯起。

Nat有些困惑自己为什么没有在一周前发现这些可爱的细节。

她已经开始喜欢上自己的上司了。她喜欢Carol no-nonsense的态度。她能把工作和生活分开。

同时Carol是一位非常出色的员工。Nat在一周前无论如何也没有猜到C特工管理层的身份。

Carol看起来太正直了，不是那一类会—会潜伏，欺骗的类型。她的动作暗示着她是受过军事训练的。

Carol没有生气，她甚至又微笑了。"我确实不适合做侦查类的工作。我自己都看得出来，我身上军队的痕迹太重了。"

"空军退役。"她看见Nat绿眼睛里闪现的兴趣，多解释了一句。

"哇。"Nat看起来被惊艳了，眼神中带了仰慕。Carol感觉她的心情不知道为什么更好了。

"你非常适合外勤工作。"Carol不得不承认，一周前刚刚失恋的自己捡了个大便宜。眼前的红发女孩像刚刚绽放的玫瑰，身体上每一条曲线都刚刚好符合人的幻想，绿色的猫眼散射着自知的魅力。

这个年轻的女孩知道自己很美。她也不介意用美貌换取她认为重要的东西。

比方说她故意从长睫毛下往上看Carol，比方说她的浅笑后漫不经心带过的媚眼。

她不介意下属没有恶意的调情。当然，她也不能鼓励这种行为。

Carol在快要坐满的办公室里找到一个小隔间，示意Nat把随身的物品锁到办公桌下的保险箱里，然后她带着红发坐电梯到达了负三层。

灰色的天花板上一排排白炽灯照射着各种各样的"健身器材"。训练室。

Nat唇角愉快的上翘。这是她喜欢的环节。

"Natasha你喜欢拳击吗？"她的新进上司问道。

"喜欢。"她朝拳击台走了几步。虽然有许久没有带上过手套，但她怀念在垫子上弹跳的感觉。

"想要来一场吗？"

Nat把碎发别到耳后。"好啊。"她给Carol一个微笑。

"哦我忘记说了，不是和我，而是和这位 Bucky Barnes先生。"Carol回给她的微笑几乎是邪恶的。她看起来非常享受Nat没遮掩住的挫败。

Natasha注视着肌肉鼓起的男人踱步到灯光中心。

她撑开一条绳索，柔软的钻进台中，膝盖稍微弯曲，重心放在两脚之间，轻快的弹跳。

她没有给Carol一个眼神。金发双手抱在胸前，往前走了几步。

这场表演一定非常好看。

Part two Yelena

Yelena站在Luxor酒店金色的电梯间里。她不知道她的穿着是否合适：一方面，她即将见到的是在台上表演过上千场的Strippers，一方面她又想给她的新同事们留下好印象。她的彩色条纹露脐短袖和浅蓝高腰紧身牛仔裤在来往度假的人群中显得不那么突兀，但仍然学生气十足。

电梯门打开，她按下顶层的按钮，然后靠在电梯墙上摆弄手机。没有人会联络她，她非常清楚。

"Geez，女孩你真是阴魂不散。"Yelena被这句话中的冷意冻得颤抖了一下。她认得这个声音。

又是那个像冰一样的女人。她今天穿了一条白长裙，却依然延续了上一次的风格，领口开叉到腰腹，露出挺立的两个半球体和中间让人联想的沟壑。她脚上的高跟鞋绑带到脚踝上方，银色且闪光。

Yelena觉得这位女士的全身上下都在发光。可惜这位女士不像钻石一样，可以成为每一个女孩的朋友。

散发着冷气的女士和她一起抵达了顶楼。

"跟着我走。"冰山一样的女士略侧过头对Yelena半命令半邀请的说。Y怀疑这是这位女士所能达到屈尊的最高程度了。她没有问原因，跟随着高跟鞋叩击地面的声音走到一扇木门前。

门没有锁。

"Oh, Emma 你真的来了！"屋里的几个人都注视着Emma—冰山女士。Yelena甚至觉得在Emma的身后非常安全，因为没有人把注意力放在她身上。

Emma没有说话，但她可能点点头打了招呼，紧接着她像是感受到了Y的暗自庆幸，向右一步，露出了藏在背后的Yelena。

Y慌乱的躲避六双眼睛的探究。她不想和任何一个人直视，从而开始尴尬的谈话。她没有注意到，她在看不见的地方Emma短暂的露出自得的眼神。

Yesi, Soolin, Jessica, Delecia, Bella, Abby。

棕发，金发，金发，黑发，黑发，金发。

Yelena发现把名字和脸对应起来非常困难，这也许是因为她们分享的都是自己的艺名。

然后，有一个姑娘问了Yelena一直紧张的问题。

她的艺名。

Yelena在短短的一个晚上并没有想出什么有特殊意义的，通俗好记的名字。

此时她面对着Soolin甜美的微笑和期待的眼神，竟然说不出"没想好"这样的大字。

"Silvie."Emma的声音有一次把所有人的注意力吸引过去了。

"她的名字是Silvie。"

Yelena没有反对。

Silvie，银色。和Emma的高跟鞋一样，缠绕着向幽暗的深处前进。她逐渐露出一个微笑，冲Emma感激的点点头。

"我是Silvie。"她对Soolin重新自我介绍道。金发姑娘立刻给了她一个拥抱。

"真高兴你们相处得这么好。"Stephanie和一个拉丁裔姑娘出现在门口。

"这是Lorena，Fantasy的灵魂。"Soolin自然的为Yelena的介绍道。

"别相信她夸张的说法，"Lorena的声音非常有力量。"我只是平时唱唱歌，为你们上下台分担一点注意力。"她看起来非常友善。Yelena伸出手，Lorena却给了她一个拥抱。

Yelena注意到Emma的不合群。她既不像新人一样自我介绍，也不像别的同事一样熟识的聊天，她只是靠在套房里沙发背上，拿着一杯酒精饮料悠闲的喝着。

"Emma呢？"她问Soolin。S几乎是神秘的与她耳语。

"Emma两年前离开了FANTASY，她在上个月的时候忽然决定回归。Stephanie非常高兴，因为Emma在的时候票价可以大幅上涨。"她讲的简单，但Yelena已经拼凑出了大半个故事。

"你觉得她为什么回来？"她也在Soolin耳边说话。

"我猜，大约是存款不够了吧。"Soolin的话里没有贬义。在存款不足的情况下回归自己擅长的，收入丰沛的工作没有什么可耻的。

Yelena点点头，找个借口去拿饮料结束了谈话。她小口品尝彩色的鸡尾酒饮料，假装不经意的走到Emma身边。

冰山女士身上的寒气似乎收敛了一点。

"为什么不加入她们的谈话？"Yelena觉得自己像是回到了初中，向暗恋的对象搭话一样紧张。当然她不是说Emma是她的暗恋对象—她只是打个比喻。

Emma只是对她扬了扬眉。Yelena不知怎么理解了她的意思：要么是无聊，要么是浪费时间。她向Emma又靠近了一些。

Emma身上的香水味不是常见的鲜花的味道，更像是森林里树木的味道。Yelena自己的香水—虽然她不想承认，却是Anna Sui。她买的时候甚至还享受了学生折扣。

Y和Emma只间隔了一个手掌的距离。她几乎可以听见自己的心脏在胸腔里加速跳动的声音。Emma就是有这种魔力，能够支配所有人的荷尔蒙。

在Yelena惊恐的眼神中，Emma精致修饰过的脸在她的视线里逐渐放大。她几乎能感受到Emma呼出的温热的气息。

"Stop staring at me."涂成鲜艳红色的嘴唇在白色耳廓边轻轻张开，说话时的热气刺激着耳道里的每一个细胞。

Yelena感觉到小腹处不自然的紧绷。她退后一步，企图离开Emma的影响范围。

然而捕食者看透了猎物的想法。

Emma确保Yelena的注意力百分之一百在她的身上。

然后，Emma解开她冰冻的表情，对Yelena露出了一个引诱的微笑。

像是白色的粉末从她的鼻腔飞进，逐渐运作到大脑，Yelena的思维离开了她的身体，在空中飘浮着。身边的一切都变缓慢了，像凹面镜反射后一样扭曲，她听着变形的声音，任由身体的本能反应。

Yelena回过神来的时候，她已经坐在一张酒店双人床的边缘。她听到流水的声音，转头看去浴室半透明的玻璃里一个金色的头颅正跟随音乐左右摇摆。

床上散落着的是一条白裙和两只银色高跟鞋。

刚刚发生了什么？Yelena把脸埋进手掌里，发出意义不明的叹息。


	4. Chapter 4

【玫瑰之地】Chapter four

链接后的内容有年龄限制。对剧情没什么用，快乐就对了。

温馨提示：此作者从来没有写过打斗场面，也不了解拳击。她非常欢迎大家提意见。

_Quiet when I'm coming home _

_I'm on my own_

_I could lie and say _

_"I like it like that, like it like that"_

Part One Yelena

Emma, oh, Emma.

白色的Emma。

白色的，裹着酒店浴巾的Emma。

白色的，裹着过短的酒店浴巾微微弯腰穿上内裤的Emma。

白色的，裹着毛茸茸但过短的酒店浴巾，微微弯腰，露出大半个圆润白皙的胸部和挺巧紧实臀部的，散发着热气和香气的，湿发滴着水的Emma。

Yelena盯住Emma发梢滑落的一滴水。它从柔软的颜色完美的金发上滴落，落在细致的锁骨上，随地心引力向下滑动了几厘米，很快和其他水滴汇合，从光滑的前胸皮肤上淌进双乳之间的沟壑。Yelena想象着它一路向下，划过没有一丝多余脂肪的小腹，闯过肚脐，停留到两腿之间的…

Yelena吞咽了一下口中多余的水分。她强迫自己移开眼神。

"我好了。"Emma的声音依然冰凉。她没有继续穿衣服，裹着半湿的浴巾在沙发上坐下，用另一条干毛巾揉搓湿发。"你该进去了。"她的目光始终在窗外和发梢中间摆动，没有半分在Y身上。

Yelena局促的用左脚尖踩下右脚的鞋子，然后用穿袜子的脚尖把左脚的鞋脱下。

没有脚支撑的帆布鞋塌下来，脚后跟处因为频繁的踩踏而内窝，鞋内的标识已经磨损，剩下细小的碎末粘在鞋底。Yelena记不得上一次打量自己的鞋是什么时候了，她甚至不知道这一双是什么时候买的了。她只在出门之前随便踏上它就出门了。

Emma和她的豪华酒店套房正在强迫Yelena用放大镜观察自己生活的每一个细节。坦白来说，她从未感到如此失败。Emma让她变成一只无助的小鸡—脖颈细嫩，一只手就可以拧断。她不知道该如何评判Emma给她带来的感觉，这感觉新奇且与众不同。她喜欢吗？她至少不反感。

"我们是怎么到这里来的？"Yelena听到自己用迷茫的，弱小的声音问Emma。

"走路，Yelena，我们走路来的。"Emma的幽默也是冰凉的。Yelena缓解气氛的露出一个微笑。

"对不起。"说完她站起身，光着脚走进浴室。

浴室里还有蒸汽，镜子上蒙着水雾，但是地上非常干净。洗手台左侧放着使用过但依然整齐摆放着的洗漱用品，右侧是Emma敞开的大号化妆包。毛巾架上留着两块干净的毛巾。一块毛巾铺在浴缸下，上面留下潮湿的脚印。浴帘被细心的放在浴缸里，防止水溅到地面。

"Emma是一个追求生活质量的人。"Yelena决定道。Emma甚至非常为别人考虑。

Yelena用手在镜子抹出一个大圆，用Emma的卸妆水和棉花擦去脸上的妆，然后脱去衣物，站进了浴缸。

沐浴露和洗发水都散发着Emma的气味。Yelena欣然接受这气味的环抱。她用酒店的刀片细致的处理身上的细节，这是约会101守则里的常识。

她裹着毛巾推开浴室门时，Emma已经在床上了。Emma头靠着两个枕头，手上拿一本小书，两腿交叠，脸部一半在黄色灯光下，一半阴影中，额头和鼻子形成的细条放松柔和。听到开门的声音，冰蓝色的眼睛从纸面上移过去，注视着Y。

"Sex?"Emma扬起右侧的眉毛，眼神依然平静，好像她问的是"要咖啡吗？"。

Yelena点点头。这是她来的目的。她不会对这样的建议说不。

她预感到，自己不肯对Emma说不。

"我想我有必要提醒你，我是传统意义上的pillow princess。"Emma微微耸肩，无所谓的姿态配上她的扑克脸产生让人意想不到的可爱。

Yelena笑起来。"那不是问题。"她真的不介意。给予同样能带来快感。

Emma点点头。小书被遗弃在梳妆台上。它的主人从躺改为跪，膝行到床尾凳处，跪坐在双脚上。

"Strip."依然是一个词的命令。Yelena不知自己是激动还是紧张得颤抖。她右手探到胸前，把毛巾结解开，然后向前一步，跨出堆在地上的白色的毛巾。她离跪着的Emma已经很近了，Emma的体温透过空气，若有若无的给她安心的感觉。

"Pretty."Emma的眼睛像是饮酒一样，一寸寸的喝进Yelena的身体。Y觉得床上女人的眼睛落在哪里，哪里就像火焰灼烧一样发烫。明明什么都还没有发生，她的下腹已经一阵阵收紧，传递着空虚的信号，祈求着关注。

Yelena向前走一步。她已经完全走进Emma的安全距离内了。Emma虽然比她高上许多，但此时高个子正跪着，纵然有床垫的加持，却也依然比Y矮上一些。Yelena用双手解开Emma半松的毛巾，一把抽出这碍眼的遮蔽物，两团圆润就到她跳跃到眼前。

Oh, Emma.

Yelena把脸贴近Emma的脖子。Emma的皮肤像象牙，细腻光滑，白色也像从色卡中精心挑选出来的，不苍白也不过红，贝母似的光泽让Yelena一阵羡慕。她撩开Emma的金发，从耳后开始亲吻，一直延续到锁骨。Emma含义不明的闷哼声随叹息声传出。一双手臂搂住Yelena的脖颈，抚摸着她的后背，把她揽的更近。

Yelena在Emma的下颌角处留连。Emma察觉到了她的意图，双手从搂改为推，把Yelena的嘴唇从皮肤上分开，逼迫Yelena与她直视。"No kissing."Emma一瞬间锐利起来的眼神和膨胀的气场昭示着她是认真的。Yelena点头后，Emma安慰的揉揉她的头发表示嘉奖，轻轻地把Y的头按回脖颈处，示意她继续未完成的任务。

世界上的乳房可以分为九种：

Asymmetric，Athletic，East West，Relaxed，Slender，Side Set，Round，Tear Drop。

每一种都是美丽的，值得被爱的。

医疗整形中想要隆胸的女孩们一般都会选择round或是tear drop的。人工的美。千篇一律的美。针对男性绽放的美。

Yelena认为她们可能没有意识到浑然天成的乳房有多美。

Emma的胸部是Side Set。两座柔软的山峦之间有一条窄窄的间距。这样的间距让她在穿上在胸前扣起的束胸内衣之后两胸之间的沟壑更加深邃。Side set乳尖和round不同，向外侧微翘。因为不在正正的前方，没有内衣的束缚以后更加引人注目。

Yelena亲吻Emma的胸口，深深吸进"水之吻"的香水残留的味道。Emma的呼吸逐渐加快，双手抚摸Y的频率也随着变快。

她含进Emma粉色的挺立的左侧乳尖。胸部柔嫩的皮肤在口腔内湿热的刺激下迅速收紧成一点，随着呼吸时胸部的上下起伏和舌头左右撩拨月越发敏感。Yelena尝试着吮吸了一下，得到Emma尖锐的吸气声。Emma喜欢这样。Yelena继续刺激E左侧的乳房，但她也腾出左手分给Emma的右侧一些注意力。

一整只无法把Emma的胸部笼住。Yelena的手掌拖住乳房下侧，指尖在深晕上侧摩挲，手指特意弯曲，避开尖叫着祈求关注的关键点。Emma的胸部像夏季时成熟后剥开皮的葡萄的组织，甜蜜，水润，在唇齿间留下的是恰到好处的软。

左手挑拨够了，一把抓住它的玩具。Emma一直苦苦等待的敏感点突然撞进温热的手掌，紧紧贴近它期盼的触碰，随后在陌生手掌的把玩中摩擦手掌的纹路，感受到阵阵狂喜。Emma发出低沉的哼鸣声，跪坐着的身体向后仰，把前胸更多的送进极乐之地。

Yelena顺势把Emma推倒在床垫上。Emma的上半身躺在床垫上，臀部躺在床尾凳上，两条腿分开垂在床边，两脚埋在柔软的地毯里。

Yelena弯下腰，把两只手撑在Emma头部两侧的床垫上。Emma没有办法看向别处，只能和Yelena对视—依然是没有感情的，冷静的眼睛。Yelena努力不让这影响到她的感受—毕竟Emma的身体和变化的气味告诉Y：她完成的不差。

"Get it done."Emma有些不耐烦的断开了对视。Yelena不确定她做错了什么，但是她预感到她的问题只会更加激怒Emma。所以她向下移去，沿着小腹中央停留在Emma没有脱去的内裤边缘。一条遮蔽效果有限的有透视效果的白色pantie。环绕着臀部的部分是半透明的蕾丝，只在遮住重要部位的部分加上第二层布料。

Yelena用两根手指解开耻骨部分的蝴蝶结，Emma配合的抬高臀部，让Y把系带的pantie取下。像打开一份礼物一样，Emma的身体向Yelena绽开。

光滑的下体，无遮无拦的在鹅黄的灯光下引诱着它的观众

两腿之间，玫瑰之地。

因为躺在床上双腿叉开，Emma的两片唇瓣自然而然的分开，露出内在的粉红。Emma的Labia比唇稍长，在这样的姿势下像初开的花瓣，试探性的抬起头，在空气中蒙着水润的颤动。这景象让Y盯了好几秒—直到每一处都被印刻在她的脑子里。今晚一个人躺在床上的时候，她会一个人享用这珍贵的记忆。

Yelena跪在地毯上。她离这玫瑰只有呼吸的距离。

女性特有的气味在空气中涌动。她深深的吸了一口气。

Emma催促的用双腿缠绕在Yelena的肩膀处。Yelena低下头，呼出的气息掠过Emma暴露在空气中的敏感部位，引来一声呻吟。Emma的双腿收紧，耻骨不自觉的上抬，试图在空气中找到一个着力点。

Yelena轻轻吻住珍珠似的圆点，轻柔的吮吸—Emma发出一声从胸腔内部挤出的叹息。冰蓝色的眼睛紧闭，头部向枕头深处仰，腰部使力将半身都抬起，更多的递到快感创造者的面前。Y用两手抵住Emma的臀部，给她一些支撑。Emma的臀部柔软的手感让Yelena忍不住多捏了两下，又换来臀部主人的喘息。

"Give it to me."

Yelena从没见过能够把请求说成命令的人，但是两颊通红的Emma此刻用清醒但不那么严厉的眼神和带着欲望的低沉的声音对她下命令的时候，她立刻服从了。

舌头的挑逗，嘴唇的包裹，手指的触碰。

不论是珍珠还是它的小帽子都受到了备至的关怀。

Emma的身体在半空中颤抖着，脚趾紧紧地抓住地毯，腹部紧崩，肩膀僵硬—这一切的收紧已经达到了痛苦的地步。

痛苦的源泉在那一点，在她两腿之间轻柔的触碰。

"Harder."Emma的命令和喘息一起随气息消散在室内。

Y用食指和中指夹起胀大的，颜色变成鲜红的clitoris，轻微的拉扯。她得到了今晚床伴的第一声尖叫。

Emma喜欢Y顺时针的揉搓，喜欢她同时兼顾上身和下身，喜欢直接的、带力度的刺激。

Yelena争取达到这完美躯体主人的一切要求，可她自己也已经极度湿润，大腿根部几乎能感受到潮湿。

在Y的手指几乎留下残影的揉搓下Emma的身体开始规律的颤抖。

接着仿佛心脏骤停一样，Emma的一切动作都停止了。她刚刚紧绷的肌肉一下子全舒展开。

接着—

她抬起的身体重重的落回床垫上，一阵阵抽搐，小腹处肌肉还保持着律动。

Y盯着Emma半合上的腿，不断淌出的透明液体从大腿侧面流淌到床单上，留下几点湿痕。她不能思考了，本能的把右手放在因为长时间忍耐而空虚得疼痛的下身，规律的左右按摩起来。

从高潮中恢复的Emma睁开眼睛。她看起来疲惫，但眼神依然不带丝毫迷蒙。

"I'll help you."Emma拉住Y的右手，不允许她继续带给自己快乐。

Emma让Yelena躺在床垫上。她长而灵活的手指用Y从未想象过得的规律按摩她的clit—八字形的画圈，沿它的形状描摹，揉捏和抚摸交叉。

Yelena听到自己喉咙里各类从未发出过的声音。带着哭腔的呜咽，带着不敢置信的短促尖叫，更多的是一阵又一阵的喘息和呻吟。

她留着眼泪到达了顶峰。

在余波中，她感觉到Emma把一根手指放进她的甬道中。

这是她意想不到的。Y努力想要睁开眼，用破碎的语言告诉Emma她不喜欢有东西在里面的感觉。

但Emma的动作让她的话被抛到脑后—她恐怕连组织语言的能力都扔到窗外了。

Emma的手指向上侧轻轻弯曲，沿通道的壁摸索着，寻找着什么—

接着，一个从未出现过的敏感点在Y的脑子里爆炸开来。

Y还在高潮中的身体颤抖着引来新的一轮瘙痒和空虚。

"G-spot."Emma的声音非常得意。她的手指前后抚摸那小小的，几乎和壁融为一体的地方。

Y也许连几十秒都没有坚持到，就迎来了第二轮高潮。

"Oh Yelena…"Emma一边摇头，一边发出啧啧声。Yelena的眼睛跟随Emma的眼神一起下移。

"You just wet the bed."Emma的话像一句重拳，打的Y耳朵里嗡嗡响。

哦，不。她不会…

她在一切开始之前已经去过洗手间了。

难道是那一杯香槟？

"Oh no kiddo… That is just squirting."Emma大约是看到Yelena石灰色的脸，忽然同情起来。

"Squirting?"Yelena觉得自己像是重新活了一遍。她畏惧的看向Emma，害怕看见厌恶的神色。

上帝，现在的她不可能忍受得了Emma讨厌她。

她的缪斯—她的女神—Emma。Yelena也觉得自己陷得太深，太快了。可她是正在空中坠落的人，除了等待接触地面的重击以外，她没有办法减缓下降的速度。

Emma下床，走到Yelena那一侧，两只手把像雕塑一样跪坐在潮湿床单里的Yelena拉起来，牵着她走进浴室，打开淋雨的水龙头。

"没什么不好意思的。这算是对我能力的赞美。"Emma伸出手揉了揉Y蓬乱的发顶，替她关上了门。

等到Yelena再打开浴室门时，酒店的工作人员已经更换过床单，一切都恢复成狂欢之前的样子。

穿着浴袍的Emma又在床上，拿着书静静的读。

Y减轻脚步声，悄悄的拉开被子的一角，蜷缩进国王床的另一边。

她脑中各种想法、各种感情换杂在一起—像嗡嗡作响的收音机。

她疲惫的闭上了眼睛。

在陷入睡眠前的恍惚中，一只手轻轻地揉了揉她的头顶。

阅读的黄色台灯被关上。两个人平稳的呼吸声在空旷的房间里飘荡。

跟着夏夏学英语

Squirting/ Female ejaculation 潮吹

Vulva: 大阴唇

Labia:小阴唇

Vagina:阴道

Clitoris:阴蒂

Anus:肛门

Uterus:子宫

G spot:G点

Part two Natasha

Nat闻了闻白色的护具。是全新的，没有任何口水味。然后她把它咬进了嘴里。

她走到对手—绿眼睛，及肩长发，脸上有新长出胡渣的男人跟前。他们两个人谁也没有说话。

"一般来说，选手上台的时候是会相互触碰拳击手套的。"Carol的声音从她身后传来。

"一般来说，一方选手性命不保时角落里还会扔出投降的白毛巾。"

"你是在预言你会输吗？"

"不。我只是在暗示你可以成为我的陪练，我们就会有更多—身体接触的机会。"

齐肩中长发的男人面部依然没有任何表情。"是一个有耐心的难缠的对手。"Nat在心里分析着。性别和轻视比赛的言论没能让他放松一丝警惕。

两双不带感情的绿色的眼睛撞在一起，视线几乎切割着空气。

拳击比赛虽然通常是力量，策略和技巧的快速而又暴力的展示。两方都想在回合中取得点数，或者更进一步，把对手打到昏迷或放弃比赛。但在比赛中，自我保护也是非常重要的。除了淤青和流血，断裂的牙齿、塌陷的鼻梁和脑震荡有时也难以避免。因此，抓住机会，利用对手的比赛心态也是非常重要的一环。

Natasha通常不是主动进攻类型的选手。她是在暗处等待的蜘蛛，等待着一丝迟疑，一个小错误，随后扑上前去撕咬猎物的喉咙。

但现在，她的对手和她一样在等待时机。

她的心脏跳动的比平时更快一些，肾上腺素让她的身体几乎是歌唱一样，舒适的从沉睡中清醒。她注意着男人的肩部和小腿，准备承受第一击。

对面男人的嘴角向下收紧。

Natasha飞快地向右后方闪去，危险的躲过划出风声的一拳。

紧接着对方就凭借超长的臂展，左手够到了她的后脑勺。

Nat用护在脸前的左小臂上推，把头从锁定中解救了出来。

有那么一秒两个人又回到了一开始的对峙，但是在地板上的移步让他们离的更近了。

Nat也挥出了第一拳。男人没有硬接，而是向后退了一步。Nat就势跟上，逼近了一步。

对手狡猾的继续向擂台中央后退，为自己留够逃离的空隙。

两个人的拳头在空中试探性的进攻和防守。

Nat又挥出了一拳，这次男人用左臂接住并且向身内回转，就势扣住了她的右臂。Nat只能转功为首，抽出右臂，向后方移动以躲避男人的攻击。

"朋友们，你们在MMA可能会被认为是在打假拳。这么久了毫无进展。"Carol几乎等得无聊了。

Nat刚露出一丝微笑，一双蓝手套就在眼前放大，接着挨上了她的颧骨。这一击的力量带着她向地面侧弯了几十度。她稳住身形，脚步同时向更安全的地方移动。

明天脸绝对会肿的。但现在她知道了男人没有用全力。

如果他真的全力一击，她此刻就会在地板上，喉咙被锁在臂弯里，挣扎着听读秒了。

Nat这一次真正的露出了笑容，灼热的嘴角带来麻痛感被她毫不在意的抛在脑后。她有一个计划了。

男人擒住她的两只手，凭借力量把她逼到绳栏上，试图将她的一条支撑腿勾离地面，再把她过肩摔到擂台上，得到一个K.O.。哦，她万万不会允许自己这样输的。

Nat使出全身的力量反推，把重心下移。一旦她被抬起来，胜负就会成定论。她的推力使男人的身子向后倾。她也抓住这个空隙，钻出了钳制。

对手左手又企图控制住Nat的颈部，她灵活的低头闪开，并假装要挥出一拳。接了空的男人随惯性向地面落去。Nat借着这个机会抬起左腿，用膝盖给了男人腹部一记重击。

Now that's gonna sting, motherf*cker.

她决定这一次的进攻就算结束了。两个人重新退回到擂台中央。

几次尝试性的击打后，Nat看到了机会。她让对手的重拳又一次接触到她的脸，然后撞向男人的胸膛，左臂紧紧锁住他的喉咙。对手立刻转到Nat身后，左手捉住她的肩膀，右手控制住她的腰部，准备将她撂倒。Nat左腿攀上男人的左腿，缠住他，随后用全部的体重把男人带向地面。

两个人重重的落在地面上。她觉得对手仿佛更痛一些，因为对手被锁住的头先挨地，替她缓冲了一下。地面并不代表者胜利。Nat此刻是被对手压在身下的，她的腰虽然在对手控制中，但腿还是可以动弹的。她把一条腿跨过对手的背，镣铐一样钳住他的脖子和右肩膀，双臂抱住对手的一条大腿，以头朝地，臀部朝天的姿势艰难的用体重把他压倒在地上。

对手用自由的左手挪开她支撑着地面的右腿—该死的力量优势—从她的人体锁链里解脱出来。这样近距离的接触和呼吸道被堵塞的感觉让两个人都涨红了脸。Nat极快的从地面上爬起来。赛场上没有时间懊恼，她需要尽快回到安全距离，避免下一记重拳将她送出局。

Nat踢中了对手的右膝，对手打中了她的左锁骨。礼尚往来。

渐渐地她不再回避对手的拳，挥出一记直拳，打在他的下巴上。再一记在他的脸颊上。

终于，她的对手说话了。

"够了。"他的声音像是一台机器发出的。他也确实像一台机器，疼痛没能让他的表情产生任何变化，甚至连眉头也没皱。

"你做的不错。"他继续说道。然后他伸出双臂，不理会她圈住他脖子的手，毫不费力把她举起来，抛向地面，像钉子一样把她嵌进地里。Nat挥拳击打他的后脑勺，但她也知道，对手过于强壮，她毫无挣脱的机会。

"你知道，如果我想，我可以一记重拳得到KO，但你也可能需要在急诊室待上几个小时，也许还要做个CT，处理脑震荡。不如你现在认输，我们结束这场比赛，如何？"Nat恼火得瞪了他一眼，考虑到她的处境，还是艰难的点点头。

"好女孩。"他松开了她的肩膀，站起身翻下了擂台。Nat也站起身来。她浑身出汗，四肢传来阵阵疼痛，脸上的伤已经有些麻木了。

Carol手里拿着毛巾和瓶装水，平静的等待她。Nat不能从她脸上读到失望或是满意。"喜欢你看到的吗？"她还含着护具，说话含糊。金发若有所思的点点头，递给她一条毛巾和一瓶冰矿泉水。Nat拇指和食指捏住护具，把它提出嘴巴。带着血的透明牙套被随手扔进垃圾箱里。看来上班的第一天她就留下了让人难忘的影响。她接过Carol递过来的水，漱了漱口，把染了血变成粉色的水吐掉。

"我本可以给你赢下一座奖杯的。"她偏过头，意有所指的对Carol说。"哦，你随时随地都可以成为的。"Carol面不改色的接住了这句调情。Nat不敢相信C有多大胆：她是在暗指自己可以做一个trophy wife 吗？

"走吧，我送你回家。"C为Nat撑开玻璃门。"你确定吗？来上班的第一天我只是和一个男人打了一架就结束了工作？"Nat把手肘撑在玻璃门上，下巴靠在手掌上，在C面前十厘米处停下，绿眼睛盯着她的上司，缓慢的刻意拍打两下睫毛。"还是我们接下来会去我家完成一些待完成的工作？"

"进展不要太快，女孩。你很有天赋，但你还太不成熟。"Carol示意Nat继续往前走。"你要学的东西还有很多。"她们从训练室走到电梯间，Carol推开一扇通往停车场的侧门。她们在一辆白色的高大的车前停步。

"一辆路虎？"Nat摇了摇头，"真是意料之中，合情合理。"

"我知道你今早打的优步。"

"我有车。我只是不想在找到空的停车位之前把她开来。"

Carol打开车门，跨进驾驶室，绑上安全带。"真巧。你现在的形状可不适合驾驶。"

Nat又拉扯着肿胀的嘴角露出笑容。

"惨不忍睹。"Carol 虽然说着批评的话，带着的笑意却证明她对N的喜爱。

Nat笑得更得意了。

Carol把她们送到一个便利店前，她下车去买东西，留Nat看车。回来时，红发女孩正开着收音机，跟着喇叭大声唱:"

Sleepy time, when I lie

With my love by my side

And she's breathing low

And I rise, like a bird

In the haze, when the first rays

Touch the sky

And the night winds die"

"真是黑暗的歌词。"Carol从购物袋里掏出一个塑料袋包裹的小包，递给Nat。

一袋冷冻豆子，刚好用于冰敷她的脸。

"这明明在讲夜晚离去，太阳升起—"Nat半侧脸因为豆子的挤压不能动弹，含糊的说道。

"哦不。这是在讲所爱之人死去以后，一个人继续生活的故事。"Carol的语气不自觉的带上了一些恼火。

Nat识时务的换了个话题。

"你们所有人都会拳击吗？"

Carol摇摇头，从她刚才的回忆里挣脱出来，对Nat露出抱歉的微笑。

"请告诉我，不会所有人都知道我住在哪吧？"

Nat看着Carol熟练地在小路上拐了一个弯，把车停在她房子的门口。

"哦不。只有我。或许还有Furry。"Carol接过Nat递回来的豆子。

"明天见？"红发姑娘的眼睛闪闪发亮。

"明天见。"金发女士的嘴角弧度上扬。

Carol看着Nat轻快的走上台阶，打开房门，冲她拜拜手。一切都合乎同事的礼貌。

Nat合上房门以后，半化的冰豆子被Carol扔进了放着速食面的购物袋里。

哦，Carol可不相信生豆子能做出什么美食。


End file.
